Si tan sólo pudieras
by AsUmI
Summary: ONESHOT...En un momento de silencio, Kaoru reflexiona sobre su relación con Kenshin...


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, esto es algo nuevo para mí, nunca había escrito un fanfic que sólo tratará el K&K, así que espero que les guste. La idea me nació al escuchar "What a girl want" de Christina Aguilera.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki… Sin más, buena lectura!

* * *

**Si tan sólo pudieras…**

_Aquí estoy otra vez, sentada en el pasillo viendo como lavas la ropa en el patio. Te miras tranquilo, incluso sonríes y… ¿Tarareas una canción?... Eres mi hombre perfecto, bueno, casi mi hombre perfecto…Si tan sólo pudieras darte cuenta de eso…_

_-_¡Busu te tengo noticias!

_Casi me caigo del susto al escuchar a Yahiko entrar de esa forma…_

-¿Pero qué te pasa mocoso¡Creí que ya habías aprendido modales!

-No exageres, es que lo que tengo que contarte vale la pena.

-¿Daijobu ka Kaoru-dono?

-Hai Kenshin –_ Tan lindo como siempre, hasta ese mandil de pollitos luce perfecto en ti._

-¿Van a dejarme contarles o tendré que ir hasta Kyoto para dar la noticia?

-Yare Yahiko-chan¿Qué vas a contarnos?

-¡Sanosuke besó a Megumi en el akabeko!

-¡Nani!

-¿Oro?

-Sí, él y yo estábamos comiendo y ella se nos acerco y sentó con nosotros. Ellos empezaron a discutir sobre algo que no entendí, creo que de la mano de Sanosuke, y luego él le dijo a Megumi que se veía mejor enojada. Creo que ella se apeno por eso. Ella se enfado y se levantó y él fue tras ella, iba diciéndole algo sobre su kimono, pero entre más hablaba Sano más rápido caminaba Megumi. Creo que ella estaba furiosa por que le gritó y luego casi lo golpea, pero en eso él la beso. ¿Y sabes que fue lo más extraño? Megumi puso una cara después de eso, y ya no le dijo nada, simplemente se fue y Sanosuke se fue detrás de ella otra vez.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Corrí tras él, pero en cuanto empezó a decir algo sobre un libro que le dieron, algo sobre la India y posiciones extrañas, y dijo algo sobre un 69. Creo que dijo que ella no era tan pesada como para que no…

-¡Yahiko! – _Ese idiota de Sanosuke¿Cómo se le ocurre hablar de eso frente a Yahiko? – _Deja de repetir esas cosas.

-Por eso vine para acá. La cara roja de Megumi me hizo suponer que debía dejarlos solos. Bueno, voy a regresar al akabeko, prometí a Tsubame que le ayudaría.

_Yahiko sale corriendo igual que como llegó, tú me miras y…¿Te sonrojas?...No, es el reflejo de tu pelo…_

-Pero que descuidado es ese Tori-atama, Yahiko es sólo un niño¿no lo crees Kenshin?

-Bueno, me parece que se portó de una forma muy incorrecta. No creo que a Megumi-dono le haya gustado para nada que se portara así, digo, debería ser más caballeroso – _Ay Kenshin … -_ Bueno Kaoru-dono, seguiré con la ropa.

-Adelante.

_Es increíble…¡Maldita zorra del demonio!...Pero qué envidia me da…Si yo sé que Sanosuke es un vago, mal viviente, un bueno para nada, pero sabe exactamente lo que ella desea…Y heme a mí aquí, de nueva cuenta viéndote lavar ropa. Me pregunto si lo haces por gusto o por que piensas que me agrada. Bueno si me agrada, a cualquier mujer le agrada que alguien más haga su trabajo pero… Necesito más que eso… Soy una mujer y tengo necesidades, y al parecer jamás te percatas de ello…Así es, el increíble battossai, el legendario asesino, el gran espadachín… es pésimo en cuanto a mujeres se trata._

_Hace tiempo que vivimos juntos, y jamás, nunca, me has insinuado nada de ninguna forma. A veces me siento como una ofrecida. ¡Y ni siquiera vale la pena!... A las mujeres nos gusta que nos halaguen, que nos digan que somos bonitas…Cuando me dices que me veo bien usas tantas formalidades que me haces pensar que sólo lo dices por compromiso…Si tan sólo pudieras decirme las cosas de una forma más íntima…_

_A cualquier chica le encanta que le tomen la mano, que le hagan caricias…Tú sólo me tomas la mano cuando tenemos que correr para alejarnos de un enemigo, y cuando pretendes enseñarme a cortar vegetales. A mi no me caería nada mal que me acariciaras el pelo de vez en cuando, incluso que me hicieras cosquillas …Si tan sólo te atrevieras a tocarme de vez en cuando…_

_Es importante que los hombres ayuden en los quehaceres del hogar…¡Pero ayudar no significa hacerlos todo!... Aprecio que hagas las tareas del hogar, pero saber que eres mejor que yo en eso en ocasiones me pone triste, me hace pensar que nunca considerarías a alguien tan…descuidada como yo para ser tu esposa… Si tan sólo me dejarás demostrarte que yo también puedo ser una gran ama de casa…_

_Las discusiones no son agradables, pero de vez en cuando es divertido discutir con la persona que amas, así podrá saber tu punto de vista sobre algún tema (tampoco es que Megumi y Sanosuke tengan una relación sana en base a esto)…Si no te he matado cada vez que dices "Cómo tu creas Kaoru-dono" es por que realmente te amo, pero me gustaría que me dijeras "no" en ocasiones, que me dijera que a veces soy infantil …Si tan sólo pudieras ser más directo…_

_Que un hombre te escuche te hace sentir importante, pero si te escucha y no opina sobre lo que hablas, terminas desesperada… Me gustaría que cuando inicio un tema lo continúes, que me digas cuál es tu color favorito, tu bebida favorita, qué parte de mí te gusta más… Si tan sólo pudieras ser más expresivo…_

_Yo me muero de ganas por decirte lo que siento, pero no lo hago por ese temor que tengo de que no contestes lo mismo, que me mires y digas "Está bien Kaoru-dono". He soñado que te lo digo, y que en ese momento tiras el molesto "dono" junto con mi kimono al suelo, que nos unimos en cuerpo y alma, una vez soñé con esas cosas que dice Sanosuke, pero desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba sola en mi habitación, con el incienso quemando un pedazo de papel, por eso tenía tanto calor…Si tan sólo pudieras estar conmigo no sólo en sueños…_

_Misao no es la única que tiene que cargar con un pedazo de hielo a cuestas, aunque eres más expresivo que Shinomori-san, tú también ocultas lo que sientes, aunque estamos cerca yo te siento lejos…Me da miedo que me dejes sola, que nos separemos. Sin embargo a veces quisiera yo dejarte a ti, para que te des cuenta de cuanto deseas besarme, de cuanto deseas tenerme cerca…Tal vez no es correcto que dos personas como tú y yo estén juntas, en todos los sentidos, pero no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que eso pase…_

_Si tan sólo pudieras escuchar mis pensamientos…_

_Si tan sólo pudieras dejar ese estúpido lavadero y venir a besarme en este momento…_

_Si pudieras romper las reglas por un minuto…_

-¿Kaoru-dono daijobu ka?

-Hai Kenshin, sólo pensaba.

-Ya que termine esto podemos ir al akabeko si lo desea – _Luces preocupado –_ Creo que necesitamos ir a ver como esta Tae-san tras el mal comportamiento de Sanosuke.

-Me parece bien.

_Si tan sólo pudieras olvidarte de todo…_

_Si tan sólo pudieras decirme que me amas…como yo te amo a ti, mi dulce despistado de cabello rojo…_

_Si tan sólo pudieras…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué les pareció? Algo corto lo sé, pero espero que de verdad les haya gustado…En uno de mis constantes momentos de falta de inspiración me puse a escuchar música para ver que conseguía y…esto fue lo que se me ocurrió al escuchar "What a girl want", y es que en mi opinión personal…¡Kenshin es muy pasmado! Pobre Kaoru, y con ese humor que tiene, pues ¡con clara razón! D …

Sobre Sentimientos Inesperados, ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 13, casi está listo, pero tengo que afinar detalles, así que les pido paciencia (y que no me maten claro P ) … Además de eso, tengo varios proyectos que me nacieron de esta misma tarde de inspiración y que publicaré más tarde…

Sin más que decirles espero que me den su opinión sobre este fanfic…

Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas?...dejen un review…

Matta ne minna…


End file.
